1. Priority Claim
A claim of priority is made to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0010716 filed on Feb. 3, 2006 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Field of the Example Embodiments
Example embodiments may relate to a micro heat flux sensor array. More particularly, example embodiments may relate to a micro heat flux sensor array capable of measuring heat flux in all directions.
3. Description of the Related Art
Due to the ever increasing performance level of semiconductor chips, the operating power of semiconductor chips continues to increase. In the case of microprocessors, memories, and micro-electro-devices (semiconductor chips), heat generated during operation of a semiconductor chip must be effectively radiated to reduce/prevent the deterioration of the semiconductor chip. In order to effectively radiate heat from a semiconductor package containing a semiconductor chip, temperatures of each component of the semiconductor chip should be measured.
Thus, due to an increasing need to accurately measure physical quantities that indicate heat transfer in the semiconductor chip, various heat flux sensors are being developed.
However, conventional heat flux sensors on the surface of a semiconductor chip may act as heat resistances; therefore, it may be difficult to accurately measure the heat flux. Also, it may be difficult to accurately determine the heat transfer route, because conventional heat flux sensors may measure the heat flux after the heat transfer route has been altered by the heat flux sensor.